Capture
by xthinkxhappyxthoughtsx
Summary: While travelling to Rivendell Legolas gets captured by slavers, Aragorn sets out to rescue him. COMPLETE


Capture  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own any of the characters as they all belong to either J.R.R.Tolkein or Cassia and Siobhan. I don't have any money so there is absolutely no point in suing me.  
  
Summary- on his way to visit Estel , Legolas gets captured by slavers, Estel goes to rescue him.  
  
Rating PG  
  
Spoilers- None that I know of  
  
Like my other stories this idea came to me on a Saturday morning when I was lying in bed trying to persuade myself to get up. When I first started reading the fan fiction stories I said I wouldn't write any myself as I didn't think they would be any good, but as this is my third one so far I'm not doing very well. I think they are ok stories though and my sister agrees so I don't mind that much.  
  
ENJOY  
  
Trouble Legolas strolled along singing softly to himself. It was a warm spring morning and himself Ranien and Trelan were of to Imladris to visit the sons of Elrond. Legolas was some way ahead, much to the dismay of his companions, Thranduil had given them strict instructions not to let him out of their sight knowing how often Legolas managed to find trouble. Sadly Legolas had heard them say this and was determined to lose them as much as possible. He didn't find trouble, trouble always found him when he was anywhere near Estel or the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. They were nearing the end of the journey and should have reached Rivendell before that evening if it wasn't for what happened next. Suddenly appearing through the trees rushed about five hooded figures bearing knives and clubs. They ran towards Legolas, who barely had time to draw his twin knives. Thanks to his elvish reflexes however he managed it and at once he was ready. Crouching into the fighting stance he backed away from his opponents preparing for their attack. The first one came at him and aimed a blow with his club. Legolas easily dodged it, leaping to the left and then spinning round he hit his attacker round the head with his sword hilt knocking him out for the time being. The next figure, armed with a knife made a swipe at him, but luckily due to his keen senses, Legolas just managed to avoid having his arm cut off by ducking, then sweeping the assailants legs of the floor. Swiftly he grabbed the man and slid his knife under its throat. Turning to the other three but still holding the man Legolas said "Unless you would have me kill your companion I would lay down your weapons and tell me what you are doin..." suddenly something large and heavy came into contact with the back of Legolas head. He was aware of everything going dark before he slid into unconsciousness. Unbeknown to Legolas the man that he had knocked out had came to and had crept up behind him and knocked Legolas out. Swiftly the men bound his hands and picked him up, as suddenly as they had appeared the men left the clearing, leaving nothing but the twin swords and Legolas bow and quiver. "Legolas, your highness where are you!" having finally located his trail Ranien and Trelan were trying to find Legolas. It had taken them an hour as Legolas had covered his tracks well, mainly using the trees to leave no sign. As they came into the clearing their keen eyes immediately picked out the weapons of their prince. Simultaneously they both ran towards them but Ranien reached them first and picking them up he looked at them worriedly. "Trelan something's wrong here, Legolas would never abandon his weapons" Trelan however wasn't listening, he was crouched on the ground staring in horror at something dark and red that was staining the floor. "Ranien look, its definitely the blood of an elf"  
  
Ranien joined him with a groan. "Oh no whats he done now, and we promised Thranduil we would look after him as well" so worried and full of grief were the two elves that they didn't notice the brown haired silver eyed man creep up behind them. Grinning wickedly to himself Aragorn silently drew two of his daggers, then all of a sudden he swiftly slid them next to the throats of the two elves causing them two jump in shock. "If you value your lives be still" he growled "Who are you and what have you done with Legolas" replied Ranien, thinking it was the princes abductors. "what are you talking about Ran I haven't done anything to Legolas" replied Aragorn in shock. "strider, thank Iluvater its you" Just then however Aragorn noticed the weapons and the blood. "What happened, where's Legolas and who's blood is that." "We don't know strider, Legolas heard Thranduil tell us not to let him out of our sight so he's been giving us the slip the whole journey we reached this clearing and this is all we found." "By the Valar, I swear me and Legolas are cursed, wherever we go we always get in to trouble." "Thranduil is going to kill us, strider you've got to help us find him" "Of course I'll find him, you two go to Rivendell and tell my father where I've gone." "Are you mad, we're coming to" "no your not I'll go faster on my own, and my father needs to be told." "Don't argue Trelan, you know what strider's like when he makes up his mind" as the three of them stood up Trelan and Ranien each embraced him quickly "Just find him ok if you don't then you can be the one to tell his father" "Fair enough" replied strider grinning, then he crouched down, located the tracks and set of at a run." The tracks were easy to find, the grass was flattened in a trail that was  
obviously someone being dragged. This worried Aragorn as it meant that Legolas was not able to travel by his own speed. By now it was dark and not wishing to miss anything in the dark, Aragorn lay down to a troubled sleep.  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes and stared groggily around the scene, they were in a clearing with a camp fire in the middle. At one side sat the men who had abducted Legolas. They had been joined by another thirty men and they were sitting there talking and laughing amongst each other. On the other side of the fire however was a different matter, all tied together and looking scared and cold was a women and two children. Inwardly he groaned of all the bad luck, he had been captured by slavers, and it was his own fault if only he hadnt ran away from Ran and Trelan then he wouldn't have been captured. His arms felt strangely stiff, and when he tried to stretch them he realised why, he was tied to a tree with his arms behind his back. It was not very comfortable and he struggled uselessly but gave up when he realised the rope was tied too tightly. He would have to pick the knots instead, he smiled to himself as he remembered the time when he had taught Estel to pick knots, he had been hopeless and it had taken at least two days before he had finally learnt it.  
  
Legolas however picked his in a matter of two minutes, as the rope fell off he stretched his hands and fingers in relief as he felt the blood returning to it. At that moment a small child started crying, one of the slavers got up angrily and stalked towards the small being. "Shut up you" he said angrily, hitting it round the head, the child's mother, a young girl who couldn't have been older than twenty five, kicked out with her feet in attempt to stop him. Immediately the man turned to her in outrage and started hitting and kicking her. Grabbing a nearby log Legolas jumped up and rushed to her help. He reached the man in a matter of seconds and hit him hard over the head with the log causing the man to keel over unconscious. The other men reached Legolas just after that and two of them grabbed him. A third thumped him in the stomach, causing him to double over, no noise escaped his lips however, even as the other men joined in kicking and punching him until once again it all went black and he remembered no more. When he came to for the second time it was the morning and the men where packing up preparing to leave. Glancing over one of the men saw that he was awake and came towards him and untied the ropes which bound him . Get up you, we've got a long way to go and my men don't want to have to carry you again. Roughly he dragged Legolas to his feet and pushed him over to where the family were standing. "Thank you for last night" whispered the lady gratefully. "That's ok" replied Legolas "no its not your hurt" she said worriedly "its nothing, if you think this is bad imagine being. on second thoughts don't worry its probably not the best story to tell at this moment in time." "You're an elf aren't you" "how did you guess, it was the ears that gave it away right" the girl laughed "My names Telcontere" she said "And this is Miriel and Halad" she pointed at her children as she spoke. "Telcontere, sounds a lot like Telcontar my friend, my name is Legolas Greenleaf, so how did you get to be in the company of these pleasant fellows" again the girl laughed but then the smile vanished and tears came to her eyes. "My husband was with us when the men attacked, my husband thought them but there were to many, soon he was unconscious and so badly beaten that they left him there for dead, I, I don't know where he is and I fear the worst" the girl was close to crying now. "they brought us to the clearing we were in last night and you were already there." "don't worry" said Legolas "I'm sure someone will find him" At that the moment the men came up having finished packing. "come on you lot we're going, there's a village nearby and we need to make the slave market in time"  
  
Telcontere paled at this news and Legolas, fearing she would faint grabbed hold of her in alarm. "Don't worry" he whispered "everything will be fine"  
  
Aragorn woke early the next morning and after he ate small breakfast he set off quickly. The trail had faded slightly in the morning dew but it was still easy for him to follow. An hour later he was still going when he saw a huddled shape a few metres ahead. His heart gave a leap and thinking it was Legolas he sprinted quickly to it. When he got there however his heart sank, it was a man and he as badly hurt. Although it meant leaving Legolas for longer he couldn't abandon the man and reaching for his pack he set to work to sort out the mans wounds. Half an hour later he was finished and the man was coming too. "where am I " he asked blearily then as he remembered he sat up suddenly "Telcontere" he cried "where is she, where have you taken her" Aragorn sighed, this was the second time in two days that he had been accused of abducting someone and he was getting a bit tired of it. He also wondered how the man knew his name. "I don't know what your talking about, my friend was abducted and I've been following his trail, I found you on the way, how do you know my name anyway" "what do you mean, I don't know your name" he said in surprise "But when you came too you called out Telcontar, that's a rendering of one of my names in the high tongue." "I called out Telcontere, she's my wife, she and my children were also abducted And when I fought the abductors they beat me up and left me for dead." "They were probably the same people that took my friend, the tracks here are the same that I've been following, are you up to travelling, if so you can come with me and find your family" The man nodded in agreement and they set off again. As they went Aragorn found out that the mans name was Ingon. They reached the men's old camp pretty quickly and Aragorn surveyed the scene. The remains of a fire were in the middle of the camp and there were numerous footprints. Aragorn quickly found the tracks and after searching the camp for any sign of Legolas he and Ingon once more set off. Legolas strolled along beside Telcontere, unlike her, he was not overly worried, he had been in worse situations than this and if it wasn't for the fact that there were other captives he would have escaped ages ago. As they neared the village he looked down at Telcontere to see how she was faring. To his surprise she looked happy and hopeful. "You seem to have cheered up a bit my friend" he whispered "I'm very pleased but can I ask why the change of heart." Happily she replied "my grandfather lives in that village he's sure to rescue us"  
  
Legolas was pleased at that news but he sincerely doubted that the grandfather would rescue him, he knew what the people in villages round here thought of elves. He didn't mind though, with Telcontere rescued he could escape easily enough and he was used to the feelings of villagers in places like this. He had been to places like that before with Estel and although it had bothered him at first he no longer worried about it. Soon they reached the village and the slavers led them to the market, they didn't seem to notice the stares and frowns that Legolas received from the villages and soon they had reached the other slaves that were being sold. "Grandfather help" cried Telcontere suddenly before the slavers could stop her. An old man with grey hair and a short grey beard running surprisingly fast for his age came up to the stall and an argument broke out between him and the slavers. "What do you think you are doing with my granddaughter and her children, release her immediately" "no, you can pay for her if you want her that much" "PAY FOR HER, SHE'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER RELEASE HER NOW" After about five minutes however the slavers gave in and reluctantly cut Telcontere and her children free. "come along dear, we must get you home, you must be starving and scared" when she didn't come he said "Well what are you waiting for?" "What about Legolas, we cant leave him" "What do you want to help him for, he's only an elf" "He helped me, you've got to help him" "how could an elf help you" Crying Telcontere ran to Legolas and hugged him "I'm sorry" she sobbed "but my grandfather doesn't like elves" "I didn't think he would" whispered Legolas grinning ruefully "but don't worry about me, I could have escaped ages ago but I didn't want to leave you with them" After apologising again, Telcontere reluctantly left him, still crying. After what they had heard the old man say the slavers realised that there was no point trying to sell Legolas in that village, so, angrily, they left the village to make for another settlement. That night when they had settled camp Legolas put his plan into action. He had again been tied to a tree and this time the rope was tighter but he picked the knots just as easily. All but one of the men had gone to bed. The one who was left awake was guarding Legolas and he sat a few metres away with his back to the prince. With the silence that came naturally to his kind Legolas picked up a large rock and crept up to the guard, he slammed the rock onto the top of the mans skull which knocked him unconscious then after grabbing some rations for the journey, Legolas left the camp. He did not go far however as he meant to get some rest first, so he found a tall tree and hid in the topmost branches before going to sleep.  
  
"the tracks lead to that village" said Aragorn surveying the ground thoughtfully. At this news Ingon's face visibly lit up. "that is very good news, Telomere's grandfather lives there and he would have rescued them" this news gladdened Aragorn's heart and he and Ingon quickened their pace considerably. He had been getting more and more worried about his friend but now it seemed to Aragorn that he would find him again. As they reached the village a large scream reached their ears and Aragorn just had time to glimpse a young girl before she flung herself on Ingon crying in her happiness. "Ingon, I thought you were dead, I'm so happy" it was then that she saw Aragorn. "who are you?" she asked him curiously "Strider ranger of the north at your service" he replied, smiling at the reunion "am I right in thinking that you are Telcontere?" "I am, may I ask how you met my husband?" "You may indeed, I was tracking my friend who had been abducted when I came across your husband, he told me that you, also, been abducted and decided that your abductors had been the same people as Legolas's my friend, am I right?" At this news she paled and her face became solemn. "Legolas was with me but when my grandfather rescued me he didn't do the same for Legolas, he doesn't like elves you see." Aragorn groaned, it was one of those villages, oh well he would just have to continue tracking the men. "How long ago did the men leave" he asked "about an hour ago" she replied "they would have settled down for the evening now though so you might as well stay here for the night and the search tomorrow, its getting dark now and you might miss something." Aragorn agreed that this was a good idea and he and Ingon followed her to her grandfathers house. He left the next morning even as the men discovered that Legolas was missing. Soon he reached the camp of the men and recognising them from Telcontere's description he hid in some bushes to try and spot Legolas, he was still scanning the camp, which was in uproar at the discovery of Legolas absence when he felt it, oh know, he thought, he was going to sneeze.  
  
Legolas jumped down from the tree and after breakfast he turned to start the journey back. It was then that he saw it, the silver rayed star that was the symbol of the rangers. Picking it up he smiled, it could only mean one thing, Estel had came to find him. He quickly found his friends tracks which were leading back to the camp and went to find him, he was just coming round some  
  
trees that took him back to the camp when he heard it. A loud sneeze that he recognised immediately, Legolas inwardly he groaned and came to the camp just in time to see the men fighting Aragorn. Aragorn turned round and saw Legolas running towards him, he didn't stop to think, pulling out Legolas's twin knives he quickly tossed them to his friend and continued fighting. Catching the knives Legolas immediately started fighting, this time aiming to kill. Finally all the men were dead, but not without any injuries to Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas had several large cuts and Aragorn had a gaping wound in his stomach. "Elrond is not going to pleased" he said surveying Aragorn with a small smile playing on his lips "what are you doing here Estel" he asked "rescuing you, what does it look like" "anything but that, it seems I got here just in the time to rescue you" laughing at Aragorn's expression he embraced his friend "come on we'd better get back before Elrond worries himself to death" "not to mention Ranien and Trelan" replied Aragorn grinning "they were scared to death at what Thranduil would do when he discovered that they had lost you again" "Oh yeah" laughed Legolas "I forgot about that, come on we'd better go and put them out of their misery"  
  
Lord Elrond frowned at the scene below him. He had been reading in his study when, glancing out of the window he had seen several figures stumbling down the path. He knew already who it would be and had stood up to get a better view. Legolas was sporting several large cuts, one arm was in a sling and there was a bump on his head. Estel was no better, there was a large wound under his ribs he was limping and leaning heavily on Legolas and he to had his fair share of cuts and scratches. Sighing heavily he got up and went to find out what happened. He reached the hall to see that the twins had got there first and were already questioning them. "OK what happened" "Well" replied Aragorn "we got away from the slavers really easily" "Slavers" cried the twins together "yeah but then the wargs were attracted by the smell of blood, but they didn't do much damage either" "the orcs were no trouble" put in Legolas helpfully "They only gave me a mild break in my arm, its not that bad really." "Orcs" cried Elladan in exasperation "Broken" Elrohir looked liked he was trying not to laugh, and for once he was doing a good job. "You know Estel I think it was the wood trolls that did the most damage, if they hadnt trodden on your foot it wouldn't be broken."  
  
That did it, unable to contain himself any longer Elrohir burst out laughing, and even Elladan deigned a smile. "Estel, Legolas come on, I'll tend to your wounds and you can tell me what  
happened this time" said Elrond sternly though there was a glint in his eye. Knowing it was useless to argue they followed him telling him what happened on the way. " we escaped from the slavers as it was them that kidnapped Legolas , but sadly the smell of blood attracted the wargs and then the orcs followed them. Luckily we werent so hurt that we couldn't fight them all and there were'nt that many so we killed them quite quickly. We started the journey home then and were doing quite well until we reached Trollshaw, we were very tired and went to sleep under cover of some bushes. We thought this was wise but changed our minds when a troll stood on Estel because he couldn't see him. You should have heard him yell, sounding like a pig that was being murdered" "No I didn't" said Estel indignantly "Don't interrupt, anyway there was only one of them and we didn't take that long to kill it, we then decided that we should try and get home as quickly as possible and here we are" Legolas finished "Legolas" two blurs came speeding towards him and before he could dodge them they collided with Legolas and all three of them fell onto the floor. Ranien and Trelan, as that was who it was started talking at once. "Legolas don't ever do that again, imagine if I had to tell Thranduil that you had been killed because we didn't look after you properly." "yeah, if it wasn;t for the fact that you look nearly dead any way I would kill you myself" "You may have your wish Trelan if you don't get of the prince now" said Elrond humour showing in his voice "you seem to be squishing the life out of him" Trelan and Ranien leapt up immediately and they followed Estel Legolas and Elrond down the hall telling him off as they went. 


End file.
